iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy
''' '''Legacies are the supernatural powers every Garde develops as they mature. Each Garde receives several Legacies, which primarily focus on defense and purity, as the Legacies are meant to be used in the defense of Lorien. The most powerful Legacy is usually developed last- it is known as the "Master Legacy" and is combat-focused. Each Garde has more advanced abilities in terms of strength and speed than any human and all receive the same Telekinesis legacy at some point (usually after the first Legacy). Legacies are what Garde use to protect thier planet, whereas Cêpan are more academically and intellectually gifted. Background Source The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde slowly developed their powers as the Loric repaired and nurtured their planet. It is hypothesized by Henri that the planet was rewarding the Loric for their foresight in restoring the planet. The Elders contain within themselves every legacy, and far stronger then any other Garde. The 9 (10) Garde children are meant to follow in their footsteps, and will soon become even more powerful than the Elders themselves. Known Legacies *Aeternus-Not really a legacy, it may be a special type of Garde whose bodies can shift between the ages through which he or she has already lived. *Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy)- Ability to communicate with animals (barring humans). *Antigravity- Called antigravity, but its use is to change the direction of gravity (walking on walls). *Convinco (Persuasion)- Convinco allows the user to talk anybody into anything, even against the person's will. Crayton hints in The Rise of Nine of someone having this Legacy. *Earthquake Generation- The power to create earthquakes by stomping the feet. Number One develops this Legacy shortly before her death. She later passes it on to Adamus before she faded from his mind. *Elemental Manipulation- Displayed by Six and possibly Four's father, the powerful ability to physically control the four basic elements: Earth, Water, Air and Fire. Users can also mix these elements to create storms, lightning and weather in general. *Energy Blasts (actual name unknown)- Icy cobalt blue energy produced from the hands that can be used as a physical attack. Number One remembers a Garde back on Lorien, possibly a family member, that used this Legacy to take down a Piken that would have taken out the nine Loric children attempting to escape. *Energy Shield Projection- The ability to project a shield that stops or nullifies energy. *Flight- Flight, as the name suggests, allows the user to fly. It is probable that the height that can be reached is limited. It is also probable that this ability is an extension of telekinesis. Garde with the flight legacy were seen fighting against the Mogadorians in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien in Four 's visions. *Healing- The ability to heal any organism from any wound or illness unless the subject is already dead. *Hydrolocomotion- Eight's Legacy that allows him to walk on water *Invisibility (Chameleor)- a Legacy of Six's and Four's grandfather, the ability to turn invisible and be undetectable to all security devices, such as thermal and infrared detectors. *Legacy Transference- This Legacy indicates the transference of Legacies to humans and Garde, while the Xitharis can be used to transfer Legacies solely to other Garde. *Light Manipulation *Lumen- The ability to produce light from hands, fire/heat resistance, and fire manipulation. *Mind Reading (Telepathy)- Ability to transfer thoughts to and have conversations in another person's mind *Night Vision- Ability to see in darkness as if it's lit in candlelight. *Rapid Regeneration- Allows the user to rapidly heal from any wound that was inflicted upon them in a matter of seconds or minutes. It is likely that the bigger the injury, the longer it will take for the wound to heal. Six have shown signs of this legacy in the Rise of Nine. *Sensior (Empathy)- Sensior allows the user to detect the emotions/feelings of other people. *Shapeshifting- Ability to change between sentient forms, along with changing appearances but remaining humanoid *Sound Manipulation *Super Hearing- Nine is known to have this, having even more enhanced hearing than usual. *Super Speed- Ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see, also resistant to friction while moving very fast. *Super Strength- All Garde are advanced physically, but some, like Nine, are stronger than others. *Telekinesis- Develops in all Garde, ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. *Teleportation- Moving between places, the further the handler goes the less accuracy, with 250 feet maximum. *Telepathy - the ability to talk to other garde inside their mind (showed by Number Six, Number Ten, and Number Four) *Temperature Manipulation - Ability to change the temperature of one's surroundings, either making it hot or cold. *Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration)- Ability to breathe underwater. It is unknown if the chemical qualities of the water influence this ability. Possible Legacies *Impervious Skin- Impervious Skin renders the Garde's skin impervious or immune to wounds. This Legacy does not protect from things such as shockwaves, as they do internal damage as well. *Precognition-Undetermined if this is a Legacy yet, as all the known Garde have dreams, while Four's seem to point to the future. Eight is also a possible recipient of this Legacy. *Seismic Waves- The ability to send energy waves to Earth's core and cause natural disasters. *Time Manipulation (Chronokinesis)- The ability to stop, slow, speed up, or travel through time. Four has shown signs of this Legacy as it is hinted in the book I am Number Four where he is at the house of the publishers of They Walk Among Us. *X-ray Vision - The ability to see through objects in order to see objects beyond this obstacle as if they are transparent or non-existent. Nine has a stone in his Chest that allows him to do so. And since, it is said that the Inheritance are mere shadows of actual Legacies. *Duplication - The ability to create a copy (or copies of oneself). Eight has a scroll in his Chest that allows him to make a duplicate of himself. However, the duplicate only does the last thing Eight did. And since, it is said that the Inheritance are mere shadows of actual Legacies, it is possible that this Legacy will allow the duplicates to move freely as if they are the original one. The Garde The known Legacies of each Garde, the last remaining Garde have all the legacies split between them. The Garde to be the successor of Pittacus Lore with develop every legacy. One 's Legacies *Telekinesis *Enhancement *Earthquake Generation-This was discovered as she fought her final battle with the Mogadorians right after her Cêpan, Hilde, was taken down. Nothing more was discovered before her death. Two 's Legacies Two, at the age of 12, was too young to develop Legacies, making her the only member of the known Garde who escaped to Earth to not have gained any Legacies before her death. *Would have certainly developed Telekinesis and Enhancement Three 's Legacies *Three was around the age of 14, therefore it would be likely that his Legacies would have started to develop. However, it is unknown if he had any Legacies at the time of his death. *Physical Enhancement: Like all Garde he possessed superhuman speed, strength and senses. *If he hadn't already discovered it, Three would have definitely developed Telekinesis. Four 's Legacies *Lumen- a Legacy that allows Four to directly tap from Lorien's core to produce light from his palms, be resistant to fire/heat, and to manipulate fire(Pyrokinesis). Unlike other legacies, the Lumen is said to have unlimited potential and will eventually awaken Lorien from its hibernation once the Garde return. It was also hinted in I Am Number Four that this allows Four to manipulate light. "She looks up at me and squints her eyes from the light shining overhead. I snap my fingers with my free hand and the light turns off." Devektra was also described to flick her wrists and snap her fingers to manipulate light in The Last Days of Lorien. *Animal Telepathy - allows him to communicate and empathise with animals, for example the deer in Florida, Bernie Kosar and the Piken at Paradise High school, where John used his ability to witness what the creature had been through and converse his own feelings. By doing this he persuaded the beast to turn against the Mogadorians and help him. *Precognition (possibly)- Four has dreams, like Eight, that point to the future, although all known Garde have dreams. *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Healing Five 's Legacies *Unknown, but have almost certainly begun to develop. *Telekinesis- able to move things with the users mind (develops in all garde) *Enhancement- super speed, super strength, and agility (develops in all garde) Six 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Invisibility-Discovered at the time when she needed it most, to escape from the Mogadorian prison *Weather/Elemental Manipulation (atmokinesis) - Six is able to manipulate the Weather in such a way as to Change/Control Storms (Make them bigger or smaller and even change what type of storm it is but there has to already be at least a cloud for it to work). These storms share the common characteristic that a face appears in the centre of the clouds created. She mentions to Four that infact she can control the elements and the weather is a mixture of water and rain, she can manipulate fire to burn faster and bigger also. *Possible Rapid Regeneration Seven 's Legacies *Underwater Breathing- Discovered at the time she needed it most, when she was drowning under a dock *Night Vision *Healing- Plants (flower in computer room), Animals (Legacy the cat from Santa Teresa), Humans (Héctor Ricardoand his mother), Loric (Ella, Eight, Four), and even herself. *Super Speed- she can run faster than other Garde *Telekinesis and Enhancement Eight 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Shapeshifting- Eight can shiftshape into animals or avatars of Vishnu. *Precognition (possibly)- Eight has dreams, like Four, that point to the future, although all known Garde have dreams. *Teleportation- Only works for short distances, except for where there are Loralite stones in ancient Loric locations like Stonehenge. *Hydrolocomotion- Eight uses this Legacy to walk on the lake in India where he first meets Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Nine 's Legacies *Antigravity- With a misleading name, the ability to flip gravity onto other surfaces, but only for himself or those with whom he is in contact. *Super Hearing *Super speed- Nine can move so fast that he appears to be a blur. *Legacy Transference- Nine can transfer legacies to humans and Garde, while the Xitharis can only transfer to fellow Garde members. *Animal Telepathy- Shared with Four. *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Super Strength- Four said that Nine was stronger than any Garde and was able to easily rip a door off its hinges. This hints that Nine has a strength that exceeds even that of another Garde, although this could be because of his training Ten 's Legacies *Aeternus - As a special type of Loric, Ella/Ten has inherited her Aeternus quality from Loridas, the elder who sacrificed himself for her. *Telepathy - Ten can talk in the minds of others as if she is really speaking to them. Summary Note: The codes refer to the order of the books for which the Legacy first appeared, where "LL1" is for I Am Number Four (Book), "LL2" for The Power of Six (Book), "LL3" for The Rise of Nine, and "TLF1", "TLF2" and "TLF3" for Six's, Nine's and the Fallen Garde's Legacies, respectively. Names of Legacies listed are not necessary accurately named or represented as intended by the authors. Blank fields denote the absence of that Legacy, and question marks denote unknown or unconfirmed information. Also, Two, being too young to develop any legacies, does not appear in this table. Hydrokinesis Yes Category:Legacy Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Lorien